Question: What is the coefficient of $x^5$ in the expansion of $(2x+3)^7$?
Solution: Using the Binomial Theorem, we know that the $x^5$ term of the expansion is $\binom{7}{5}(2x)^5(3)^{7-5}=(21)(32x^5)(9)=(21)(32)(9)x^5=\boxed{6048}x^5$.